


Constellations

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As red eyes meet golden ones, he knew it was over. All his dreams, as impossible as they were ended on that one day, his fourteenth birthday. When Bill Ciphers eyes landed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF.

As red eyes meet golden ones, he knew it was over. All his dreams, as impossible as they were ended on that one day, his fourteenth birthday. When Bill Ciphers eyes landed on him.

“What a rare sight you are.” blonde son of emperor said smiling. A shudder went down his spine. Blondes tanned hand petting his black hair. “Like from fairytale.” he added. “Eyes red as blood, hair black as night, skin white as snow… huh? And what is this?” on boys forehead was a constellation- Big Dipper. “I think I'll keep you.” this smile finally made tears fall from boys eyes.

No one said a thing about that decision. Bill was of emperors son after all. If someone said 'no' to him… it'd be bad for that person. In just half an hour he was sitting with Bill in his carriage on their merry way to emperors palace.

“So, how old are you?” Bill asked, grabbing one of his hands.  
“Fourteen since last week.” was quick response. Blonde gaze made him fix his bright red kimono, to hide more skin. He new that the prince was two years older, sixteen, and already was practically running the empire. Emperor was sick and busy with his concubines.

“I see. And how had someone as young and pretty as you ended in this kind of place?”   
“...” he didn't want to talk about it, even if it could save his life.

“I'll guess then~” Blonde smiled. “Your parents got debts and only way out was to sell you?” he said, his companion shaking more with each word. “I'll guess I'm right. But Don't worry. It was destiny, I tell you.” he continued talking, visibly pleased with how uncomfortable other was. “And you said what your name was?”

“I haven't said...”  
“Never mind, I'm sure it's boring. I'll call you…Sidus. Sounds cute.” Bill decided. “Stop crying. You should be happy, not anyone can be my concubine, you know.” he frowned seeing more tears pool in his eyes.

Sidus nodded holding back sobs. “Now, you're required to look happy, smile and stay close to me. Best option would be for you to hold my arm, tightly.” Bill put more force on last word. Sending shivers down his concubines spine.

When they stopped time stopped for red eyed man. It was far too much, but he had to go with it. Royal family wasn't known for patience. So gathering all confidence he had, Sidus grabbed hand Bill offered him and exited the carriage to be flooded by flashes from paparazzi. But it wasn't what froze him. It was the Citadel.

House of Cipher royal family. And now his…  
Tall, spiky black mass of metal, obsidian and silk flags with yellow triangle. Much more impressive up close than from the Red Light district. Or his parents farm… For the first time in two years he missed that place.

Breathing deeply he grabbed Bills arm tightly looking at his feet and let himself be led up massive stairs to the main entrance. Although dragged would be more accurate…  
“Smile.” Bill hissed still smiling. He did it, and secured his steps…

….  
“Who are you?” Dipper asked seeing sixteen year old, pale, red eyed, black haired guy just sitting around in his mindscape.  
“So, we're finally here, huh?” guy said looking at him with his lifeless eyes. On his forehead was the same mark as at Dippers' – The Big Dipper...

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it, but it isn't very likely.
> 
> I hope youl iked ot. Comments are most appreciated.
> 
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/


End file.
